


Kuzyni

by le_mru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, Futurefic, M/M, Multi, everything is implied, the second order of the phoenix, the truth is what you believe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krew nie woda, Black nie Tonks. Syriusz spędza ostatnie tygodnie życia w domu, który wciąż żyje jego rodziną, z Remusem i Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuzyni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> Napisane dla Pelle, która wówczas mieszkała na Grimmauld Place. Akcja rozgrywa się podczas _Zakonu Feniksa_. Na koniec hipotetyczny futurefic, napisany jeszcze przed zakończeniem siedmioksięgu. Daję upust swoim uczuciom i podejrzeniom związanym z faktem, że Remus związał się akurat z Tonks...

_Kurz w słońcu, pamięć w kątach_  
 _Czekają na wiatr co dmie zimny ku martwym krainom_  
T.S. Eliot, Pieśń dla Symeona

 

1.

To jest jak wielkie, długie przyjęcie, które raczej się nie udało. Dominuje nastrój prowizorki, jakże odmienny od uporządkowanego życia w kawalerskim mieszkaniu Remusa, gdzie każde pudełko i krzesło mają swoje stałe miejsce. Ludzie przychodzą, wychodzą, wprowadzają ożywczy chaos w przesiąknięty zapachem stęchlizny i starości porządek pokojów i korytarzy. Syriusz odkrywa, że sztuczne ślepia w głowach skrzatów na ścianach połyskują w świetle gazowych lamp wciąż tak samo, a pognieciony świstek papieru, który wcisnął kiedyś w szparę w podłodze szafy, wciąż tam tkwi. Te widoki – a potem powidoki, utrwalone na wewnętrznych stronach powiek – poruszają w nim jakąś dysharmoniczną strunę. Nie powinien tego pamiętać tak dobrze, nie po dwunastu latach zimnego kamienia – pordzewiałej kraty – huku lodowatych fal. Jak on tkwi wewnątrz tego domu, tak i dom tkwi bardzo głęboko wewnątrz niego.

  
Kiedy pierwszy raz weszła tam Tonks, miała na sobie granatowe, aurorskie szaty z wysoko postawionym kołnierzem i zamiast „O Merlinie, mała Ninny-w-niebieskim-kapturku”, pomyślał „Jasna cholera, Unia Europejska”, a po chwili miał uwieszone na szyi sto trzydzieści funtów zdrowej, młodej kobiety. Oboje śmiali się tak obłąkańczo, że nawet Mamuśka zdębiała i odezwała się dopiero, gdy Tonks zrzuciła wieszak ze ściany. Syriusz podał go jej, chociaż po tym energicznym powitaniu trzeszczało mu w krzyżu – dotyk Ninny jest wręcz terapeutyczny, wprowadza poczucie, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

  
— Czy my się już kiedyś spotkaliśmy? — spytał Remus, jak zawsze nazbyt ostrożny, gdy ma złamać niewidzialną barierę ręka-ręka, skóra-skóra.

  
— Remus, to mała Ninny – pamiętasz małą Ninny-w-niebieskim-kapturku?

  
Tonks wymierzyła mu kuksańca i – widział to – ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się przed pogwałceniem prywatnej przestrzeni Remusa. Odczekała, aż sam poda jej rękę. Od tego momentu Lupin musiał – musi – się czuć oszołomiony takim stężeniem Blacków wokół siebie, ich skumulowaną energią; od tego momentu aż do końca.

 

2.

Hol, schody na dół, schody w górę, korytarz, liczne drzwi, kolejne schody, boazeria, obrazy, drzwi, mleczne okno, schody, strych. Dom jest duży i budzi niepokój nie tyle tym, że nie wiadomo, czego można się spodziewać za rogiem, ile tym, że wiadomo – i możliwości tych jest szerokie spektrum.

  
Tonks nosi tam malinowe włosy, trochę na przekór tym portretom nadętych przodków (każdy obraz w galerii byłby wart tyle, żeby utrzymać Lupina przez kilka miesięcy, jeśli nie lat). Gdyby miała więcej odwagi, przybrałaby te wymyślne pozy, fryzury, napuszone miny i wydobyła je za sprawą swojego talentu z pociemniałego ze starości, olejnego zapomnienia – ale obawia się, bo wie, iż w tym domu kryje się coś starszego i groźniejszego niż ten czarny strumyczek krwi, który czasem płynie przez nią i Syriusza. Chadza więc po korytarzach szybkim krokiem i na schodach przeskakuje po kilka stopni, ukradkiem spoglądając przez ramię (po części spodziewa się, że zobaczy jakiś ciemny kształt w drzwiach albo groteskowo zdeformowaną twarz tuż za sobą), a drzwi do oświetlonej, ciepłej kuchni zawsze otwiera z cichą ulgą.

  
Znowu grają w eksplodującego durnia, jak uczniowie, a Syriusz – ścigany – siedzi naprzeciwko Kinga – ścigającego. Tonks zawsze strasznie to bawi, chociaż wie, cały ten pościg jest bardzo udawany – Kingsley ma dość dziwne poczucie humoru, ale jego przełożeni naprawdę uwierzyli, że Black jest w Tybecie. Tonks nie może stwierdzić, że Syriusz nie jest mordercą, bo nie jest to prawdą – to jest w ich rodzinie, to jest w ich krwi, a Moody opowiedział jej, jak działał stary Zakon – ale śmieszy ją to i tak.

  
Kiedy Tonks wchodzi do kuchni, Syriusz triumfuje, a Bill Weasley opada smętnie na krzesło.

  
— Ha! — ryczy triumfalnie Black, odrzucając włosy z twarzy. — Przerżnąłeś, Weasley!

  
Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, karty Billa wybuchają z hukiem. Kingsley ukradkiem strzepuje resztki swoich pod stół. Bill plaska dłonią o czoło.

  
— Oszukujesz, Black.

  
Syriusz zgarnia wygrane sykle.

  
— Wąchaj Snape’a, Weasley!

  
Tonks zamyka drzwi, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową – już widzi, jak ten siny wampir pojawia się w drzwiach i lodowatym głosem odpowiada „Liż się, Black” albo „Może Lupin cię wyiska z pcheł” czy coś podobnego. Syriusz czasem nie ma wyobraźni. A kiedy ma, generuje ona rzeczy straszliwe.

  
— Chodź, kuzynko. — Black zaprasza ją do stołu szerokim gestem i sadza między sobą a Remusem. — Razem zrobimy im z tyłków zimę baroku.

  
— Jesień średniowiecza — poprawia go Lupin z rezygnacją.

 

3.

Kiedy dzieciaki wyjeżdżają, starszyzna urządza przyjęcie. Cały ponury dom rozbrzmiewa jakby niestosownie muzyką i głosami, rozbłyskuje nienaturalnie jasnymi światłami zaklęć. Wszędzie poniewierają się okruchy biszkoptów, chociaż Remus przysiągłby, że jedli je tylko w kuchni, a kubki z zaschniętymi liśćmi herbaty i szklanki z resztkami, które zaczynają już powtórnie fermentować, można znaleźć w najbardziej zaskakujących miejscach. Ludzie mówią za dużo, robią głupie rzeczy, a Hestia Jones jak zwykle daje się zaskoczyć ghulowi w łazience na piętrze.

  
Kiedy po tym pamiętnym przyjęciu Syriusz i Tonks wciągają go do wielkiego łóżka Arcturusa Blacka (nieco pachnie stęchlizną, ma ciężkie, bordowe story w srebrne arabeski i miękki materac i nie, nie, nie, nie myśl o generacjach różnych stworzeń, jakie mogą w nim żyć) jest inaczej, niż podczas przypadkowych spotkań w korytarzu obok łazienki, przepychanek w drzwiach kuchni czy zamęcie przy odwieszaniu płaszczy w holu. Jest inaczej, ale nie źle – myśli, układając się na plecach pomiędzy nimi, zimny i nieruchomy jak miecz między Tristanem i Izoldą, a jego lewa noga zapada się w materacu.

  
Budzi go blask przefiltrowany przez mleczne szyby pokoju i duszne powietrze przesączone wonią przetrawionego alkoholu. Mruży oczy. Po lewej ma kuzyna, chrapiącego, mimo że śpi na brzuchu z włosami rozrzuconymi na poduszce, ramionach i plecach. Po prawej kuzynkę, ułożoną na boku, twarzą do niego – twarzą jak zdjętą z portretów powieszonych w galerii. Krew nie woda, Black nie Tonks. Po chwili na jego oczach jej nos się zmniejsza, kości policzkowe zapadają niemal niedostrzegalnie, szczęka zwęża, włosy prostują się i jaśnieją, a pod nimi poruszają się łopatki i wygina kręgosłup. Remus przygląda się temu, zafascynowany, wbrew sobie. Jest w tych przemianach coś atawistycznego, pierwotnego, naturalnego, i Lupin ma wrażenie, że gdyby wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej, poczułby delikatne falowanie – jak trawa na wietrze – albo potężne drganie – jak wypiętrzające się wzgórza.

  
Kiedy w końcu odrywa wzrok i podpiera się na łokciach, odkrywa, że Syriusz przygląda mu się spod włosów z nieskrywaną ciekawością i jakąś dziwną satysfakcją. Ta cała sytuacja głęboko go niepokoi i postanawia wstać – zejść na dół, pozmywać, sprawdzić, w jakim stanie jest reszta towarzystwa – ale Black zatrzymuje go, kładąc mu rękę na piersi (błysk w oczach, długie palce, ostre, jakby psie ruchy głową przypominają tego Syriusza sprzed lat), każe spojrzeć w drugą stronę.

  
Tonks nie jest już Tonks – na najkrótszą z chwil jej rysy przybierają kształty twarzy Remusa, a włosy jaśnieją i siwieją – a potem znowu są czarne i faliste.

  
— Jest niesamowita, nie? — pyta Syriusz z podziwem i dumą.

  
Remus kręci głową.

 

4.

We wszechobecnej stęchliźnie i zgniliźnie wyróżniają się dwa pomieszczenia: kuchnia, wygrzana i oczyszczona ogniem z pieca i biblioteka, w której nie wygasły jeszcze zaklęcia osuszające i konserwujące. Syriusz lubi kuchnię; nie wiążą się z nią żadne przykre wspomnienia. Jako chłopiec właściwie tam nie wchodził, to było królestwo skrzatów. Dopiero po przemianowaniu domu na Kwaterę Główną Zakonu Feniksa wnieśli tam większy stół i co lepsze krzesła.

  
Biblioteki się obawia. Często przesiadywał tam ojciec, dzieci miały wstęp rzadko, tylko pod jego nieobecność. Jeśli Syriusz byłby bardziej romantycznego usposobienia, mógłby stwierdzić, że są w niej cienie – ale opierając się o framugę, czuje jedynie znużenie przenikające całe ciało, od kości po nerwy. Ono świadczy o tym, że koniec (czas, jego czas, czas końca) jest bliski. Nie pamięta, by ktokolwiek mu to powiedział, po prostu to wie i powoli, nie stawiając oporu, przesiąka tą świadomością.

  
Nie przekraczając progu, przygląda się wnętrzu. Eleganckie meble, miękkie fotele, antyki, wysokie półki, które, wypełnione skórzanymi, tłoczonymi, zszywanymi, wiązanymi grzbietami, w dzieciństwie wydawały mu się niebotycznie wysokie. Teraz mógłby sięgnąć ręką do prawie wszystkich.

  
Po chwili wahania wchodzi do biblioteczki, idzie po krawędzi perskiego dywanu i siada w fotelu obok Tonks.

  
— O, Syriusz. — Zaskoczona, unosi głowę znad książki. — Przepraszam, że tak tu grzebałam....

  
— No co ty. — Black uśmiecha się i klepie jej stopy, na pół wsunięte pod poduszkę. — Ten dom jest równie dobrze twój, jak mój.

  
Przez chwilę oboje patrzą przez okno. Szyba jest na tyle brudna, że jaskrawe światło słoneczne jest przez nią filtrowane jak przez ciemne okulary. Na podłodze i ścianach kładą się rozmazane plamy. W snopach brudnego światła wiruje kurz. Widać mgliste zarysy wewnętrznego podwórza domu na Grimmauld Place, resztki huśtawki, altanki, suche, wybujałe pokrzywy i trawy. Jeśli spojrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem, w szybkie ukazuje się wykrzywiony, sztuczny obraz ogrodu – zadbane alejki, lśniąca oranżeria, piękne klomby kwiatów, powyginane pod niemożliwymi kątami przez zaklęcie mirażu, które puściło wiele lat temu jak stare szwy.

  
— Przez chwilę, wiesz... Przez chwilę myślałem, że siedzi tu ktoś z rodziny — mówi Syriusz. Tonks przygląda się jego ostremu profilowi. — Ale teraz nie pamiętam. Nie wiem, czy nie powinienem.

 

5.

To fascynujące, że czas zdaje się biec inaczej w domu, niż poza nim. Tonks zaczyna podejrzewać, że starzy Blackowie – ci, którzy na portretach są poubierani w takie zabawne koszule z żabotami i gigantycznymi mankietami, które mogłyby prowadzić własne, odrębne życie – mogli mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Podczas niektórych nocy spędzanych na Grimmauld Place w ogóle nie kładzie się spać, a następnego dnia normalnie idzie do pracy. Poranki niezauważalnie przeradzają się w popołudnia i kiedy po raz kolejny upada jej kubek w korytarzu i portret ciotki zaczyna swoją zwykłą litanię obelg, Tonks myśli, że może dom przyzwyczaił się do tego, że nikt w nim nie mieszka i nie zamierza wcale dostosowywać się ani do nowego-starego właściciela, ani nich, tymczasowych lokatorów.

  
Jest jej bardzo przykro, kiedy muszą wychodzić – ona do pracy, Lupin do spraw, o których rozmawia potem z Syriuszem ściszonym głosem we wnęce panoramicznego okna w salonie. Syriusz, jej kuzyn, który na grzbiecie jednej dłoni miał pociemniałą plamę (to dementorzy, nie przejmuj się), a drugiej – wyryte (ostrym odłamkiem) kilka liter, które zarosły na tyle, że nie da się ich odczytać, nie krył wtedy złego humoru.

  
— To dziwne, tak znowu mieć więcej rodziny — mówi Tonks, popijając herbatę z kubka z odłupanym uszkiem. Siedzą przy stole w kuchni i jedzą kolację. Syriusz dotrzymuje im towarzystwa, chociaż nie jest głodny. Jest za to spragniony, niemal spija słowa z ich ust po kilkudniowej nieobecności.

  
Remus rzuca im spojrzenie, które można by wziąć za zazdrosne i smaruje tosty masłem z budzącą podziw dokładnością. Syriusz podaje mu dżem, chociaż prośba o niego nawet nie padła.

  
— Spotkałaś kiedyś swoje urocze ciocie? — pyta.

  
— Narcyzę — odpowiada Tonks, żując w zamyśleniu. — Ale Bellatrix nigdy.

  
— Mówili, że jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobni.

  
— Bo to prawda — wtrąca Remus. — Jesteście.

  
Lupin dzielnie wytrzymuje spojrzenie Syriusza. Po chwili Black wzrusza ramionami.

  
— Ja nie uważam jej już za swoją kuzynkę i nie interesuje mnie, co ona myśli o mnie jako kuzynie.

  
— Pewnie nic dobrego — dopowiada Remus, a Tonks przygląda się im i bardzo chce dowiedzieć się, w jakich okolicznościach Lupin spotkał Bellatrix i kiedy zdołali wypracować takie porozumienie ponad słowami, skoro nie widzieli się przez dwanaście lat.

 

6.

Syriusz miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, że z pomocą Remusa wyniósł większość mebli z sypialni „Mamuśki” – sekretarzyk, komplet wypoczynkowy, który wyglądał, jakby pamiętał czasy empire, toaletkę, posrebrzaną komódkę zastawioną drogocennymi bibelotami. Zostało wielkie łóżko z przeżartymi przez mole zasłonami, szafa, której woleli nie otwierać i kilka innych drobiazgów. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy Lupin wchodzi do tego pokoju, obecnie zajmowanego przez znudzonego hipogryfa, czuje coś na kształt irytacji przemieszanej z żalem – oczywiście, Dziobek musiał być gdzieś umieszczony, ale na miłość Merlina, czemu nie mógł to być strych? Czasem umysł Syriusza działa na niepoznane sposoby.

  
— Jak myślisz? Czy jakieś ścięgno jest uszkodzone? — pyta Black, klęcząc przyglądając się przedniej kończynie hipogryfa. — Biedak, coś musiało go zdenerwować i kiedy się tak tłukł po pokoju, pewnie się nadział na to cholerne łóżko.

  
Lupin przygląda się wielkiej drzazdze wyciągniętej z rany i zwalcza odruch, by powąchać krew. Kartkuje trzymaną w ręce książkę o hipogryfach, którą znaleźli po kilkunastu minutach poszukiwań w bibliotece. Z jej pomocą zdołali uspokoić i znieczulić Hardodzioba, ale co dalej?

  
— Chyba powinieneś nią trochę poruszać, żeby sprawdzić — sugeruje Remus.

  
— To będzie go bolało. — Syriusz spogląda na niego z wyrzutem. Lupin odwraca wzrok. Ostatnio w Syriuszu jest coś niepokojącego, tak jak teraz. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko jest tak, jak zawsze, a po chwili masz wrażenie, że coś pełza ci pod skórą.

  
— Nie powinno go boleć. Myślę, że powinieneś go po prostu teraz zszyć i zobaczymy, co dalej. Gdyby to było coś poważnego, nie mógłby na niej stanąć.

  
— W sumie masz rację.

  
Syriusz siada przy rannym hipogryfie i pochyla się nad jego wyciągniętą przednią nogą. Remus z niemal niezdrową fascynacją przygląda się ruchom jego różdżki. Black zawsze był lepszy w takich zaklęciach – równie sprawnie ranił, co leczył, perpetuum mobile.

  
— Nie patrz mi przez ramię...

  
— Ktoś mnie chyba woła na dole... — mówią równocześnie. Wymieniają niecierpliwe spojrzenia. Remus wychodzi, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi, zbiega po schodach.

  
Przystaje na chwilę w korytarzu; kiedy wchodził do góry, wydawało mu się, że słyszy głosy w kuchni. Ale teraz jest cicho. Zagląda do salonu – wokół Tonks stoją zaalarmowani Kingsley i Moody, po podłodze wciąż toczy się upuszczona porcelanowa filiżanka. Strumyczki herbaty rozpełzają się po wypaczonym parkiecie jak macki kałamarnicy.

  
— Remus, to wiadomość od Snape’a. Harry i dzieciaki są w Departamencie Tajemnic.

  
— To zasadzka — dodaje Kingsley, jego łysa czaszka połyskuje w świetle gazowych lamp. — Idź po Syriusza, natychmiast. Mamy świstoklik za pięć minut.

  
Remus wbiega po schodach, zderza się z Syriuszem w korytarzu na piętrze. Jakimś sposobem obaj wiedzą. Oczy Blacka błyszczą – od tego momentu aż do końca.

 

7.

Chmury się rozproszyły, odsłaniając ciemniejące niebo. Na jego tle sylwetki drzew i odległych wzgórz rysowały się ostro i wyraźnie, jak narysowane. Na zachodzie świeciła pojedyncza, jaskrawa gwiazda. Koparka podskakująca na wybojach drogi połyskiwała w świetle reflektorów jadającej za nią Skody.

  
— Mógłbyś ją wyprzedzić? — powiedziała niecierpliwie kobieta siedząca po stronie pasażera. Nachylona niewygodnie ponad pasem bezpieczeństwa, grzebała wśród płyt wypełniających schowek.

  
— Nie na tym zakręcie, Tonks. Gdzieś ci się spieszy? — odpowiedział kierowca, nie spuszczając oczu z drogi.

  
— Nie, ale to żelastwo się tak dziwnie telepie.

  
— Nie martw się, nic na nas nie spadnie. Chociaż kto wie...

  
Włączył kierunkowskaz i wyprzedził żółtą koparkę sprawnie, ale trochę nerwowo. Tonks zerknęła na niego sceptycznie i wyciągnęła ze schowka jedną z płyt, po czym włożyła ją do odtwarzacza cd. Z głośników popłynęły dźwięki nowoczesnego, alternatywnego rocka.

  
— Hej, Remus, Syriuszowi to by się podobało — stwierdziła, przeczesując kędzierzawe włosy palcami.

  
Lupin pokiwał głową i zaczął postukiwać palcami na kierownicy. Reflektory Skody omiatały wąską połać asfaltu, drzewa i zarośla posadzone po obu stronach drogi, ale dalej pobocze pogrążone było w cieniu; trzeba było uważać.

  
— Remus?

  
— Hę?

  
— Pamiętamy go chyba za dobrze — zauważyła Tonks, nadal manipulując przy odtwarzaczu.

  
— To tylko siedem lat.

  
— Siedem lat to sporo.

  
— Dwanaście to nie było dość, by zapomnieć. — Uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając wzroku od wyznaczonej białymi liniami trasy. Za nimi terkotała koparka, a w oddali błyszczały światła nadjeżdżającego z przeciwka samochodu.

  
Czasem ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, jak wszystko mogło się zmienić w ciągu kilku miesięcy; jeszcze trudniej było w wypadku lat – ośmiu lat. Była wojna, był sabotaż i dywersja, byli bohaterowie i męczennicy, była fala protestów; była wreszcie Rewolucja, która ścisnęła Zachodnią Europę żelazną pięścią – i byli też ludzie, którzy wybrali inną drogę. Siwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku i kobieta – albo dziewczyna – albo chłopak – albo drugi mężczyzna, czarnowłosy i przystojny, a czasem staruszka albo dziecko – także opuścili Wielką Brytanię, która nie była już Wielką Brytanią, by zapobiec brutalnemu wybuchowi wojny w Europie Wschodniej. I byli w cenie – musieli tylko udawać, że nie mają nic wspólnego z magią, a w gruncie rzeczy tym się właśnie zajmować. Mogli pracować dla rządów państw, miejscowych oligarchów, żandarmerii albo policji i nie przestawali być żołnierzami. Nigdy nie przestawali.

  
Tonks spojrzała w boczne lusterko, a potem odwróciła się, podparła ramieniem i zerknęła przez tylną szybę. Coś ją zaniepokoiło.

  
— Za tym wzniesieniem zgaś światła i zjedź na pobocze.

  
Zrobił, jak poleciła. Precyzyjnie przejechał między drzewami na pokryte zmarzniętymi grudami ziemi pole i zatrzymał się za kępą zarośli. Silnik zgasł, Skodę okryło zaklęcie kameleona i wtopiła się w otoczenie. Tonks przyciszyła muzykę i uchyliła elektronicznie otwierane okno. Słychać było odległy warkot dużego silnika.

  
— Jak myślisz, co by o tym powiedział? — zapytała, kładąc rękę na przetartym dżinsie na jego kolanie.

  
— O czym?

  
— O tym wszystkim, co robimy.

  
— Podobałoby mu się — odpowiedział Remus bez namysłu, nakrywając jej dłoń swoją. — Myślę, że robiłby to samo.

  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo, przymrużając oczy, ale on patrzył w drugą stronę i, nieobecny duchem, pocierał palcami skórę na jej knykciach. Warkot silnika się nasilał. Po chwili drogą przejechała nie żółta koparka, ale rosyjski pojazd opancerzony.

  
Był 2004 rok.


End file.
